Inky Void 1
by TwoEvilAuthoresses
Summary: Anna and Jenna are bored and find themselves in an Inky Void, where they are in total control! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ehehe! contains total randomness! so rr if you're into that kind of thing!


Hullo everybody! Welcome to the first part of our lovely series, Inky Void!!! We find these stories absolutely hilarious, but that is, of course, our opinions! Enjoy anyway!  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own any of these characters!!!! *cries* oh well, just don't sue....  
  
Inky Void 1  
  
Once upon a time, there were two evil authoresses. They were bored. In fact they were very bored. They grew tired of terrorizing their younger brothers, and they desperately needed some entertainment. So we find ourselves in an inky void (big empty, black, space).  
  
Anna: I'm bored! *whining*  
  
Jenna: We must find something to do before I kill your keyboard!  
  
Anna: I know! *snaps fingers*  
  
The cast of DBZ appears at Anna's snap.  
  
Anna: Awesome!  
  
Jenna: I wanna do it too! *complaining*  
  
Anna: Snap your fingers and think of who you what to appear. Jenna: Okay!  
  
Jenna: *snaps her fingers and who should arrive, none other than her dog Savannah.*  
  
Savannah: *Begins to chase her tail without ceasing*  
  
Anna: Jenna! You weren't supposed to snap your dog here! You were supposed to snap an Anime cast!  
  
Jenna: But I can't work without my puppy!!  
  
Anna: oh, all right.  
  
Anna: *snaps her fingers again and up pops her dog, Maggie.*  
  
Maggie: *immediately starts to lick the cast of DBZ.*  
  
Vegita: Get this mutt off me at once! Don't you know who I am?!  
  
Anna: Yeah, a stupid, conceited, self-centered maniac, who thinks of nothing but to kills and destroy! Well, not in the last episode of season five, but that really doesn't count cause. *lapses off into why it doesn't count*  
  
Jenna: Oh, I know. That almost made me cry. almost.  
  
Vegita: Will you stop chatting about my personal life?  
  
Anna: *snapping out of explanation* No! I don't like you! *Shoves him out the nearest plot hole.*  
  
Jenna: Why did you do that? I had something interesting planned for him!  
  
Anna: He was going to die anyway!  
  
Jenna: Whatever. Who should we call up next?  
  
Anna: I think it will be the Sailor Moon cast.  
  
Goku: I'm hungry! Do you have a refrigerator or a pantry in this inky void?  
  
Anna: I'm sorry you'll just have to starve.  
  
Goku: *pouts*  
  
Jenna: Shut up! No one likes a crybaby!  
  
Jenna snaps her fingers once more and the cast of Sailor Moon appears. Usagi is carrying a barrel of cookies. Goku sees them and dives for the barrel.  
  
Usagi: Silver Moon Crystal Power Make Up!  
  
Eternal Sailor Moon: Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!!!  
  
Eternal Sailor Moon's attack hits Goku and he is thrown backwards and slides until he stops on the edge of a plot hole.  
  
Goku: That was close.  
  
Eternal Sailor Moon: You should know better than to try and steal my food!! * turns around to whack Goten, who is picking up a cookie.*  
  
Eternal Sailor Moon: Get your filthy hands off my COOKIES!!!  
  
Goten: Big brother! Help!  
  
Chi-chi: Oh, no! *grabs Gohan by the back of his shirt* Gohan is staying right here to study!  
  
Gohan: But I like cookies too!  
  
Eternal Sailor Moon: Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss! *Attack hits Goten who hits Gohan who hits Chi-chi who is thrown backwards and rams into Goku, forcing them all down the plot hole.*  
  
Piccolo: NOOOO! GOHAN! I'M COMING GOHAN! *plunges down the plot hole*  
  
Jenna: Now who's left? *looks around at Sailor Moon cast and sees Krillin, Yajorobe, Dende, Mr. Popo, Dr. and Mrs. Briefs, Bulma, and.Trunks.*  
  
Jenna: Okay, don't like you *Krillin disappears* you're fat *Yajorobe vanishes* you're green *Dende's gone* you're really weird *Mr. Popo disappears* and you'll just get in the way. *Dr. and Mrs. Briefs and Bulma vanish*  
  
Anna: Oh-oh.  
  
Jenna: Now, Trunks. *Sidles up to (Future) Trunks* I don't believe we've met. Aren't you cute!  
  
Trunks: *Blushes and gives Jenna his best I-don't-know-who-you-are-or-why- you're-here-look*  
  
Anna: *Anime fall* Help! *Snaps fingers and cast of Gundam Wing appears* (Sorry, Jenna, I know you're not a GW fan, but they can be so easy to manipulate!) Save Trunks! *Snaps her fingers and the Gundams appear*  
  
Pilots (in Gundams): *run up to Jenna and pick her up, distracting her long enough for Trunks to escape down yet another plot hole*  
  
Jenna: *Pulls a massive hammer out of hammer space that she would normally have no hope of holding up, but, hey, we're in a humor fic, we can do anything we want, and quickly smashes all the Gundams in a single blow (yes, it's that big)*  
  
Relena: HEEERRROOO!  
  
Anna: Oh, shut up! *pulls out gun and shoots her*  
  
Heero: *Crawling out from under giant hammer* Thanks. I've wanted to do that for years.  
  
Anna: Then why didn't you?  
  
Heero: It wasn't in the script.  
  
Jenna: *really upset* You let Trunks get awwaaaaayyyyy! *lunges for Heero*  
  
Anna: Jenna, you know what I said! It isn't right to be in love with cartoon characters!  
  
Jenna: I don't care!  
  
Anna: Fine, but don't kill the charas I summon!  
  
Jenna: Okay, I'll get the Senshi to do it! Attack!  
  
Pilots and Senshi: *start fighting*  
  
Dorothy: What a grand war! Mwahahahahaha!  
  
Anna: Shut up and start fighting, eyebrow lady! *shoves Dorothy into Sailor Pluto*  
  
Sailor Pluto: Wow! You're hair's as long as mine!  
  
Dorothy: Why, yes it is! How very nice! *Runs Pluto through with a fencing sword*  
  
Jenna: You're no good! *Starts to shove Pluto down a plot hole*  
  
Pluto: Wait! I don't want to die!  
  
Jenna: You won't die! You're immortal!  
  
Pluto: Oh, yeah! That's right! But you're coming with me, Catalonia! *grabs Dorothy and pulls her down the plot hole, kicking and screaming.  
  
Eternal Sailor Moon: Oh, cat fight!  
  
Everyone: *Crowds around plot hole to watch*  
  
Suddenly a huge metallic foot comes down, shoving them all down the plot hole. Voice from Deathscythe (the Gundam that just landed): Cat fight? Where?! *trys to lift his foot and finds it stuck in the plot hole* Hey, what gives? *gets sucked down the plot hole*  
  
Anna and Jenna: *stand there in awed silence with Maggie and Savannah*  
  
Anna: That was. interesting.  
  
Jenna: Er.yeah.  
  
Anna: Hey, I still got some pumpkin pie from Thanksgiving.  
  
Jenna: Really?  
  
Anna: Yeah.  
  
Maggie: Woof!  
  
Anna: You can't have any, rude creature!  
  
Jenna: Ha, my Savannah's too stupid to be rude!  
  
Savannah: *gazes up at Jenna adoringly*  
  
Anna: Oh, well. *Snaps her fingers and they all go to eat pumpkin pie* 


End file.
